<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Secret by happy_valley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719002">In Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_valley/pseuds/happy_valley'>happy_valley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Office Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_valley/pseuds/happy_valley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco have been meeting up in secret for a while now. But what will happen when their explorations are a little more risky than usual?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for checking this out! Beta love to Shamione! Seriously, I love you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione’s fingers tapped rhythmically on her thigh as she tried in a veiled attempt to listen to the words being spoken during the meeting she was attending. In any other scenario, Hermione would be sitting with rapt attention. But as her eyes fell to the lean figure of Draco Malfoy, she found herself focusing on his more physical attributes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure how it had happened; truth, be told, the witch would have never assumed in a million years that one day she would be attracted to Draco Malfoy, let alone find that he returned those attractions. But after three years of working in the same department, countless arguments, and an impromptu run-in at a Muggle pub, Hermione had found herself waking up one morning with Draco Malfoy’s head between her thighs. When the two had eventually come down from their collective high, they’d decided to continue meeting for late-night shags that always seemed to turn into overnight stays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the months progressed, Hermione could tell that things between them were teetering between simply shagging and something more. And though neither of them had brought up the topic, she knew that Draco felt it as well. They’d set clear rules that they’re… </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was between them would remain </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>between them. For Hermione, it was easier to tell Ginny and Harry that she was perfectly content being single, as she was unsure of how they would respond if they found out that she was possibly seeing Draco Malfoy. For Draco, he had ended his betrothal contract to Astoria Greengrass, who was desperate to win him back and took any chance she could to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger, if you could stay back, I have some questions in regards to the status of your Veela bill.” The sound of Draco’s voice broke her from her thoughts. Her brown eyes looked up to meet his grey ones and she gulped. She could tell from the look in his eyes that something was bothering him. Hermione nodded her head, gathering her parchments in her hands as the other staff members left the meeting room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the door was shut, signaling that they were alone, Hermione got to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked to Draco in surprise. “The Veela bill has been done for days; I read it to you Monday night,” Hermione stated, perplexed. She had spent months working on this bill and had asked him his thoughts on it before they had fallen asleep that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t paying attention to the meeting,” He said pointedly, raising his eyebrow at her. He rounded the table and stood in front of her. Draco placed his hands on either side of her, caging her in, as he leaned into her space. “What were you thinking about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what makes you think I was thinking about something in particular?” She asked hesitantly. Draco smirked down at her and leaned closer; the smell of his cologne wafted over her. Hermione could breathe him in all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been biting your lip since I walked through that door. I’m sure your lip is raw by now. Not to mention the way you have your thighs squeezed together,” he purred, letting his eyes trail down to her legs. Hermione let out a shaky breath and squeezed her thighs together again just as he had said she had. “So I’ll ask again, Granger,” he said, lifting her chin to look up at him with his finger. “What. Were. You. Thinking. About?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s breath hitched in her throat as his other hand gripped the hem of her skirt. They had talked once about their fantasies. In the heat of the moment one evening, Hermione had confessed that she had always wanted to shag him in their meeting room, with the anticipation of being caught looming over them. Never had she thought he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>oblige. It was risky; anyone could see, anyone could out them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco,” she whispered, turning her head to look at the door. “W-we can’t do this here, not in the middle of the day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s that Gryffindor courage, Granger?” He asked, eyes gleaming. He brought her face back to his and placed a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back just a fraction, he whispered against her lips, “want to play?” Against her better judgment, she nodded because, with Draco, there wasn’t ever a time where she wouldn’t want him. Even if the stakes were high. “Take off your clothes,” Draco instructed before pulling out his wand and locking the door in one fluid motion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione did as commanded and began stripping before him, unbuttoning her shirt with deft fingers. Draco watched with hungry eyes. When she was fully undressed, he reached out to touch her, only stopping to ask her for permission. “Please,” Hermione nearly begged, her breath coming out in pants. Draco wasted no time bringing a hand to the apex of her thighs, running his finger along her slit. Hermione’s eyes rolled back, a low moan falling from her lips as he teased her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, your cunt is always so fucking wet,” He breathed in amazement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands gripped the edge of the table, knees shaking as his fingers slowly filled her. Draco leaned into her, lips pressing against her skin. With every kiss and suck from his lips, she felt herself quickly approaching her climax. He continued to pump his fingers methodically, encouraged by the sound of her arousal filling the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my g-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Draco!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She cried as she came, his hand quickly coming to cover her mouth. His fingers never stopped moving as she rode out her orgasm, his hand never moving from her mouth until she finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no silencing charm on this room Granger; you need to keep quiet,” Draco spoke through clenched teeth. He removed his hand from her mouth as he pulled his fingers from her, lifting them to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione opened her mouth instinctively, knowing he loved to watch her suck her arousal from his fingers. To her excitement, his eyes darkened. “Think you can be a good girl and stay quiet for me?” Hermione nodded her head vigorously at his question, holding a whine when he pulled his fingers from her mouth. “Turn around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even question him, doing as he asked and turning away from him, resting her forearms on the table. Hermione took a deep breath when she felt Draco trail his cock along the seam of her cunt before pushing himself inside of her. “Shit,” Hermione cried, covering her mouth with her hand. Draco was by far bigger than any of her other partners and he seemed to know just where she needed him the most, leaving her feeling fully sated every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he began to move, he rested his hands on her hips as he drove into her. Hermione screwed her eyes shut, trying desperately to keep quiet as Draco hit the spot deep inside of her relentlessly. She could feel another orgasm building, the feeling of euphoria increasing. Hermione reached back and grabbed Draco’s hand, guiding it to her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet fucking Circe,” he groaned. Draco took a handful of her hair and urged her to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, his hand went to her breast, the other hand tightening in her hair. “Please, Draco, I’m so close,” she choked out, teetering on the edge of her orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have the tightest fucking pussy,” he moaned into her ear. His teeth clamped down onto her ear lobe, and she cried out as her orgasm overtook her. “Fuck yes, I love when you come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body shook as she came, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she rode out her high. A loud moan left her lips and Draco moved his hand from her breasts and slapped it over her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger, shut the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>up,” He growled. “If someone catches us, we’re done for.” Draco continued to drive into her, and she couldn’t suppress the whimper that left her. Her body sagged against him as she came down from her high. “Can you give me another one?” He asked, slowing his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione took a shaky breath. “I’m so sensitive,” she breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco slowly slid out of her and turned her to face him. Once he’d guided her onto the table, Draco settled between her legs. Draco looked down at her before he cupped her face in his hands and gave her a gentle kiss, a stark contrast to the relentless way he had just been fucking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asked softly, his lips barely off of hers. Hermione swiftly pressed her lips back to his, relishing in the tenderness of his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she assured softly. “I want to ride you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded his head and sat on a nearby chair. He took Hermione’s hand, and she walked toward him, guiding her leg over his hips to sit astride him. Once she had adjusted herself to sink onto him she let out a tiny moan, which Draco smothered by pressing his lips to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled away he smirked at her. “You wanna bounce on it?” He asked, squeezing her ass, “Go on and bounce on it.” Hermione’s eyes rolled back at his words and she slowly began to move up and down. Draco guided her movements, whispering filthy praises into her ear as she bounced on his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddammit, Draco, yes,” she cried, screwing her eyes shut in pleasure. Draco reached up and grabbed a fistful of her hair, and pulled her down to his lips. He swallowed the cry that left her mouth as he bucked into her, a sign that his climax was steadily approaching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Granger,” he breathed against her lips, his own eyes falling shut as he absorbed the pleasure. “I will never get tired of fucking this pussy,” he grunted. “Never, never. Fuck, I love you.” Hermione didn’t have time to feel the weight of his words as their collective orgasm overtook them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally came down from their highs, and Draco’s movements stilled to a stop, they found themselves curled together, breaths falling in pants. “Draco,” Hermione said softly as their breathing began to even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger, I-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Draco had intended to say was cut off by the sound of the door bursting open. Hermione and Draco stared wide-eyed as the figures of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley emerged into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin’s saggy balls, my eyes!” Harry shouted, covering his eyes. Ginny’s eyes seemed to grow two sizes as her face split into a toothy grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you they were shagging!” Ginny exclaimed, slapping Harry’s shoulder. “You owe me twenty galleons!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you two doing?!” Draco yelled, trying his best to shield Hermione from prying eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catching you two in the act. You’re rubbish at sneaking about,” Ginny explained cooly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please leave!” Hermione screeched, embarrassment coloring her features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure,” Harry grumbled, grabbing Ginny by the arm and pulling her out of the room, despite her protests. When the door clicked shut once again Hermione and Draco shared a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, our secret is definitely out,” Hermione said softly. Draco said nothing but gently tucked a curl behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we were never meant to be a secret in the first place,” he finally answered, pulling her down to connect their lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Hermione had thought she enjoyed their relationship in private, well, she quickly came to learn that going public was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>more fun. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>